


Recruitment

by Stories_to_be_read



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gang, M/M, Mafia AU (kinda), Victor being a pain as usual, Yuri being yuri and hating the world, Yuuri having to deal with everything himself, minor torture, more might be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_to_be_read/pseuds/Stories_to_be_read
Summary: How does one of the world most notorious gangs recruit newcomers? Well... not very well





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU no one asked for but I can't resist  
> No Beta as usual so any glaring mistakes let me know ^_^   
> Hope you enjoy!

The splash of freezing water jolted him awake. Eyes snapping open in shock, his gaze settled on a tall slim figure standing in front of him. Blonde hair covered half the figures face, masking its features to the extent that it was difficult to differentiate whether they were male or female. Whoever they were they were pissed, if the dooming frown marring the fey like features was anything to go by.

“Hum,” grunted the strongly accented voice “You're finally awake.”

Turing away from him the figure stomped to the door. “Oi, Boss. He awake and ready for you.” An answering murmur was heard before a new person entered the room.

The man cut a striking figure and a well tailored suit, all in black apart from a wine red tie. Piercing blue eyes topped with silver hair that glinted in the darkness like a polished steel blade. A smirk broke the stoic façade as the man looked at the prisoner cable tied to a bolted down steel chair. Slowly entering the room a flash was noticeable by his side. A beautiful and distinctive knife glinting like it's owners hair, sharp and deadly. Fear engulfed his heart and adrenaline rushed through his system, he would not be getting out of this easily. His fear must have been noticeable because he smirk widened “Ah I see he's already scared, this will make my job far easier, and far more satisfying.”

Suddenly the fear gripping him tightened its hold. He knew the voice, it was the one that had been giving him orders for the past three weeks. The one that had dictated every move. The voice meant death for someone once he heard it.

Gulping he watched as the man stepped closer, the other figure stayed by the door, barely glancing in their direction as the mans blade sang through the air and played against his throat.

“W-w-why are you doing this? What did I do wrong?” He bit out.

The man just grinned before dragging the blade against the soft skin of his throat, leaving a narrow trail of blood in it wake. “Oh little one, it's not what you've done but what you're going to do.” He whispered softly now trailing the blade across his collarbone.

“Wh-what do you mean goi-”

“Silence!” The man yelled harshly, blade signing through the air to cut across his arm in the deepest cut yet. “I wish to ensure your cooperation, that's all little one. Now no more talk, we have fun to be had.” The man raised the blade before a shout interrupted.

“Victor! Stop!” Victor whipped his head around, cold glare descending on the figure by the door way.

“What?!” The man snapped “Why should I not do what I want? Hum?” Victor turned back towards the chair, smile widening.“It's my job after all.” He was sure he heard a ‘Your funeral’ grumbled for the doorway before a soft yet cold voice rang out.

“Yes, Yuri, give me one good reason why Victor should listen to you instead of doing as he feels.” Said the new voice from the doorway. He watched in amazement as Victor froze, an emotion close to fear clouding his eyes.

Quiet footsteps sounded and an unassuming man with wide brown eyes and a mess of dark hair wondered in looking far too relaxed and calm, not as if a torture scene was playing out in front of him. The new man's suit was pristine and jet black, the shirt beneath was also black, the only hint of colour from the silver tie. He made eye contact with the new comer, dread pooling in his stomach. The mans gazed travel over him, almost softening slightly before turning on Victor.

“Oh, Vitya is this really necessary? I know you wanted an initiation thing but I hardly think torturing him is a good idea.” The man sighed, unimpressed. To his surprise Victor now looked chastened, his head bowing down guiltily.

“But, luchik, please. You said I was to have fun. Thats all it is!”

“Vitya, enough. Get it over with. Now.” The mans voice turned stern, his eyes hardened.

He watched on in shock as the silver haired man bowed deeply before turning to him knife raised. This is it, he thought, now I'm going to die. Keeping his eyes on Victors he waited with baited breath, waited for the pain of the blade once again piercing his skin, this time for good. As the knife descended he closed his eyes and waited. There was a noise of the knife cutting something but no pain, instead the tightness that was on his wrist was released. Surprised he dropped his gaze to his right hand that was now free. “Wha-?” He questioned in wonder eyes flickering up between Victor and the man behind him only to now see genuine and softer smiles across their faces.

Victor released his other wrist that was tightly bound and moved away to let the one who chastened him to come forward.

“Hello there, my little assassin. I hope there's no hard feelings about that little thing just now. We've been watching you for a while and I've been so looking forward to this moment. My name is Yuuri, that beautiful but sadistic sod is Victor and that stroppy thing over there is also Yuri, but you may call him as you wish as his crush on you is quite horrendous so you'd probably get away with it.”

The boy in the corner looked even more livid “Hey you pr-!” Whatever was to said next was halted by a stern glare from Yuuri.

He stared up in shock and confusion, “You're insane!” He exclaimed.

“I think you mean insanely good at what we do!” Victor answered back cheekily before flushing scarlet and backing down at the glares he got from both Yuris.

“Well, little assassin, you see we have decided to recruit you to join our ranks. Obviously you don't have to but we're not fans of the word no so I couldn't promise you safety in that situation…” he trailed off. “But if you agree we can offer you a place to eat, to call home, loyal friends and the opportunity of do anything your heart desires. For a price of course. You'd be working for me.”

“But, w-who exactly are you?” Yuuri smiled, stepping forward he offered a hand.

“As I said, I'm Yuuri, this is my second in command Victor and third in command Yuri. Together, with some others we make a little known group called Skauta*.”

His eyes widened at that statement. He'd heard of these guys. A group of misfits who could get you anything from anywhere at anytime. They were the go to group of the underworld for whatever was needed. They were also famous for being an incredibly tight-nit group who seldom added to their ranks, no one knew who any of the members were, only code names. He gasped as he realises that this moment was an honour above all else, even what he’d been through was of little importance now.

The situation overcame him all of a sudden, clearly they saw a potential in him, enough of one to ask him to join them even if they had a funny way of going about it. As someone who’d never had a real home or friends this could be the chance of a life time. Raising his hand he grasped Yuuri’s and with a smile answered. “How could I refuse an offer like that?” Behind Yuuri he could see Victor fist pump and try to high five the other Yuri only to get turned down.

He was finally fully released from his restraints by Victor who was now acting like an excitable puppy, completely different to his earlier form. Just as they were about to leave the room Yuuri halted and gripped the front of Victors suit tightly pushing him into the wall, face millimetres away from the taller mans.

“Oh and Victor, disobey me like that again and it won't only be a scolding you get.” Muttered Yuuri darkly as he held his lover against the wall before dropping his suit and walking away, beckoning their newest member to follow.

Victor brushed himself off before straightening his suit with a cheeky smile “Sorry, but I cant resist it! You know I love it when you get all mafia boss on me luchik.” Victor calls down the hall. "It makes me - "

“Oh god please spare me the freaking details Victor, I swear on my best lock picks I will shoot you in your pretty face if you continue that sentence." Snapped little Yuri from next to him.

“Awwww Yuri! I you think my face is pretty! That's so sweet! Come and give this pretty face a hug!”

“Agh! You moron what the he- Victor no! Get of- UGH!”

“Come on Yuri, you know you love me really!”

“ YUURI DETACH YOUR LEACH BOYFRIEND FROM ME AT ONCE! Yuuri! Help! Sto- agh!” The shouting was cut off as Yuuri closed the door behind him offering a secret smile in return of the confused look.

“Trust me Otabek, it just gets worse. But don't worry I'm sure you'll get used to it.” With a wink he opened an office door revealing behind a room filled with computers and several different people. All of them watched the newcomer with glee written on their faces.

Somehow, he thought to himself, getting used to it sounded like a great idea.

**Author's Note:**

> * means to skate/skater/ice skates in Icelandic because i love that language and thought why not   
> Please leave a comment if you'd like more
> 
> On an additional note, I know Otabek kinda forgives the original treatment quickly but I did this to show he's quite desperate to belong and also in the world that he lives in this isn't really much compared to what it could be.


End file.
